Brannon Braga
Brannon Braga was a writer, producer and creator on Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise. Biography Braga began working on Star Trek in 1990 as a writer/producer on Star Trek: The Next Generation. As a writer/producer on The Next Generation, he was responsible for some popular episodes including the series finale "All Good Things...". For this episode he won the Hugo Award for excellence in science fiction writing, along with Ronald D. Moore. Braga also co-wrote the movies Star Trek Generations (1994) and Star Trek: First Contact (1996). In all, he has written more than 100 Star Trek episodes. Braga moved to Star Trek: Voyager as a producer, receiving a promotion to Co-Executive Producer in 1997 and a further promotion to Executive Producer in 1998 when Jeri Taylor retired. After Star Trek: Deep Space Nine finished its run, Braga immediately hired his Next Generation writing partner Moore, but Moore resigned shortly afterwards citing creative differences with Braga and the other Voyager writers and criticizing the lack of emphasis on continuity. In 1997, Braga began work on Star Trek: Enterprise as the series' co-creator with Rick Berman (leaving Kenneth Biller to take over the production of Voyager), and has since become Star Trek's "number two man" behind Berman. Braga and Berman were rumored to be working on the also rumored Star Trek XI, but Braga has since made it clear that his days with the Trek franchise are over. During his time on Star Trek: Voyager he entered in to a relationship with Jeri Ryan which has since ended. Braga was born August 14, 1965 in Bozeman, Montana and has frequently slipped references to his place of birth into episodes and films he has written (see [[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman]], Eli Hollander, Gallatin). He studied Theater Arts and Filmmaking at Kent State University and The University of California. He received the Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Writing Internship in 1990. An atheist, he has suggested Star Trek as an "atheistic mythology." http://www.sidmennt.is/archives/2006/16/08/every_religion_has_a_mythology.php His three main writing collaborators, in chronological order, were Ronald D. Moore, Joe Menosky, and Rick Berman, for TNG, VOY, and ENT, respectively. Criticism Braga, along with Rick Berman, has received a wide array of criticism, mostly for the creative directions Voyager took, the supposed lack of originality on pre-Manny Coto Enterprise, and the apparent disrespect for canon in both series. However, many fans note the large number of episodes Braga wrote, several of which are frequently considered among the best of all Star Trek. Writing Credits * TNG: ** "Reunion" (teleplay only, with Ronald D. Moore and two others) ** "Identity Crisis" (teleplay only) ** "The Game" ** "Power Play" (teleplay only, with two others) ** "Cause and Effect" ** "Imaginary Friend" (teleplay only, with Edith Swensen) ** "Realm of Fear" ** "Schisms" (teleplay only) ** "A Fistful of Datas" (teleplay only, with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** "Aquiel" (teleplay only, with Moore) ** "Birthright, Part I" ** "Frame of Mind" ** "Timescape" ** "Phantasms" ** "Parallels" ** "Sub Rosa" (teleplay only) ** "Eye of the Beholder" (story) ** "Genesis" ** "Emergence" (story) ** "All Good Things..." (with Moore) * VOY: ** "Parallax" (teleplay only) ** "Phage" (teleplay only, with Skye Dent) ** "The Cloud" (story) ** "Emanations" ** "Cathexis" ** "The 37's" (with Jeri Taylor) ** "Projections" ** "Non Sequitur" ** "Cold Fire" (teleplay only) ** "Threshold" (teleplay only) ** "Deadlock" ** "Flashback" ** "Remember" (story) ** "Future's End" (with Joe Menosky) ** "Future's End, Part II" (with Menosky) ** "Macrocosm" ** "Darkling" (story) ** "Rise" (teleplay only) ** "Distant Origin" (with Menosky) ** "Scorpion" (with Menosky) ** "Scorpion, Part II" (with Menosky) ** "Year of Hell" (with Menosky) ** "Year of Hell, Part II" (with Menosky) ** "Prey" ** "The Killing Game" (with Menosky) ** "The Killing Game, Part II" (with Menosky) ** "Living Witness" (with Menosky and Bryan Fuller) ** "Hope and Fear" (with Menosky) ** "Night" (with Menosky) ** "Drone" (with Menosky and Fuller) ** "Timeless" (with Menosky) ** "Latent Image" (story) ** "Dark Frontier" (with Menosky) ** "Think Tank" (story) ** "Someone to Watch Over Me" (with two others) ** "11:59" (story) ** "Warhead" (story) ** "Equinox" (with Menosky) ** "Equinox, Part II" (with Menosky) ** "Dragon's Teeth" (with Menosky and Michael Taylor) ** "Memorial" (story) ** "Fury" (story) ** "Life Line" (teleplay only, with two others) ** "Unimatrix Zero, Part I" (with Menosky) ** "Unimatrix Zero, Part II" (with Menosky) ** "Human Error" (with Andre Bormanis) ** "Author, Author" (story) ** "Endgame" (story) * ENT: ** "Broken Bow" (with Rick Berman) ** "Fight or Flight" (with Berman) ** "Strange New World" (story) ** "Unexpected" (with Berman) ** "Terra Nova" (story) ** "The Andorian Incident" (story) ** "Shadows of P'Jem" (story) ** "Fusion" (story) ** "Rogue Planet" (story) ** "Acquisition" (story) ** "Oasis" (story) ** "Detained" (story) ** "Vox Sola" (story) ** "Desert Crossing" (story) ** "Fallen Hero" (with Berman and Chris Black) ** "Two Days and Two Nights" (story) ** "Shockwave, Part I" (with Berman) ** "Shockwave, Part II" (with Berman) ** "Carbon Creek" (story) ** "A Night in Sickbay" (with Berman) ** "Marauders" (story) ** "The Seventh" (with Berman) ** "The Communicator" (story) ** "Vanishing Point" (with Berman) ** "Precious Cargo" (story) ** "Stigma" (with Berman) ** "The Crossing" (with Berman) ** "Cogenitor" (with Berman) ** "Bounty" (story) ** "The Expanse" (story) ** "The Xindi" (with Berman) ** "Carpenter Street" (with Berman) ** "Harbinger" (story) ** "Azati Prime" (story) ** "Zero Hour" (with Berman) ** "These Are the Voyages..." (with Berman) * Films ** Star Trek Generations (with Moore) ** Star Trek: First Contact (with Moore) Acting Appearances * Star Trek: First Contact, as an extra sitting on a table in a holodeck nightclub scene External Links * Braga, BrannonBraga, BrannonBraga, Brannon de:Brannon Braga es:Brannon Braga fr:Brannon Braga nl:Brannon Braga sv:Brannon Braga